


Light in Hikari

by ChefofPride



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Childbirth, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChefofPride/pseuds/ChefofPride
Summary: Hinata was a lot of things: Shy, awkward yet one thing remained certain - Pure.Despite what immorality shinobi have to inherit, Hinata had retained a somewhat innocent identity.Until now.Who was responsible for it? Sasuke Uchiha. The consequence? Irrversible scars in the form of an innocent child.





	1. Prologue

Hinata Hyuga’s eyes held so many forms of emotions over the course of many years.

_ Awe. _

The genuine appreciation of her mother’s kind nature and wanting to emulate that kindness with others in her own life.

_ Fear. _

The anxiety she had felt when facing her beloved cousin, Neji, in the Chunin exam - to what feels now - so many years ago. Neji Hyuga, the Hyuga Clan’s brightest prodigy from the Branch Family, whilst she, the Disgraced Heiress of the Hyuga’s Main Family. Such discrepancies in skill and disposition would have made the girl cower and flee, had it not been a special someone encouraging her.

_ Complete Adoration. _

For all the years that she has observed the rambunctious Knuckle-headed Ninja, her fascination in the boy never faltered. In fact, each passing time, it only grew stronger. His words of encouragement all those years ago was what inspired Hinata to finally move out of shell and become the well-respected kunoichi she is today.

Seeing Naruto give a hug to his best friend before being caged by the Kages and sent to prison awaiting his trial, Hinata felt something she had never felt in her entire life. Not too soon, his onyx black eyes met against her lavender white eyes at a distance as he was walking slowly away from her, being chained at his ankles, neck and his one arm by what appears to be chakra-infused chains being held by the Kages. Instinctively, Hinata placed her arms around stomach, hugging herself from her inner thoughts. Her breathing calm yet her heart racing out of anguish like so many years ago. All the memories of that night just a mere week ago came flashing to her head. Hinata had tried so hard to push those thoughts behind her, considering the Fourth Ninja War meant lives were on the line. 

She had no time to deal with her own problems at such a drastic period for the world. 

Hinata stared back at him, exhibiting no body expression. Her eyes said it all.

_ Emotionally Empty. _

To the outsider, their only logical conclusion was that the lost of Neji Hyuga just mere moments ago was the reason for her state of mind. A very plausible conclusion, she’d have to admit. There wasn’t any time spared to mourn over comrades during war, especially a brother figure, so afterwards would explain what seems to be built-up sorrow finally surfacing. Sadly, that wasn’t the reason.

She could mourn after Neji but learn to cope after years. This? No, how do you suddenly forget the night something so intimate...  _ as losing your virginity. _

It hadn’t been with someone she had loved nor highly-respected. Sasuke Uchiha, despite their time in the Academy, was a stranger to her in all ways. She had seen a side to him so scary for others to imagine - herself included - yet, she pitied the Ninja World’s Monster. Oddly.

He was a mere boy who had been lead astray and into the dark by so many people. Hinata Hyuga was a person of forgiveness, but considering all the transgressions he has committed... she wasn’t so sure anyone could forgive him.

Except one.

Naruto Uzumaki wanted to see the best in everyone, and Sasuke would be no different. Normally, it’s his warm and optimistic personality that draws Hinata closer to him. This? For once, she’s have to disagree with Naruto on Sasuke Uchiha.

“Hey... I finally caught up with you,” a voice said from behind. Hinata turned around to find Kiba speaking to her. They had been separated because of the fighting that had just taken place. 

Suddenly, all the years of pent up emotions came bursting out and Hinata collapsed on top of Kiba. She cried to her heart’s content. Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was in the background along with the Hyuga Clan watching. Normally, Hinata would have received scrutiny from her clan with her outrage of emotions; however, this time it was allowed. After all, they had just lost an important member of their own clan. Everything would be understood.

“I understand. I miss him already, Hinata,” Kiba simply said and embraced Hinata into a hug. Hinata had only wished it was simple.

She genuinely wished it was easier to just mourn over a dead relative.


	2. Death of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being silent at Neiji's funeral is a physical sign of the many things she lost going into this war. It makes her wonder if she could recover at all.

**_Cold_ **

**_So cold._ **

**_Hinata had lost track of how much time she had spent inside the cave she was in. There had been a fierce blizzard occurring outside the cave, and it looked like it had only started to slow down. Any sane person would have taken that opportunity to leave the dark cave and go back to civilization._ **

**_Her?_ **

**_No, here she was still laying on the freezing cavern ground. Naked and unmoved of all things. Her body laid out and exposed to the chilling air blowing into the cave._ **

**_Hinata lost all of her will to pick herself up and get dressed. Even with her Byakugan activated, she didn’t see the point in trying to move forward._ **

**_She was just too hurt to move at all. She couldn’t even cry anymore because her past crying had expelled all of her energy. Sadly, no amount of tears could resolve the soreness down there and clean the nasty feeling lingering around her body._ **

**_Agony._ **

**_Disgust._ **

**_Fear._ **

**_Those were the feelings that were held inside Hinata’s heart the moment that monster decided to touch her._ **

**_To hurt her._ **

**_And hurt her._ **

~

Hinata’s hands clenched tightly by her sides. It was a reaction to her painful memory of that incident.

It had been a month since the Fourth Great Ninja War. She along with the village have all gathered to pay their respects to the fallen Leaf ninja from the war. Among the dead was her dear cousin, Neji.

Tears had fallen her eyes. She knew the war meant lives would be lost, but she wasn’t ready for the loss of someone like her brother. Neji Hyuuga, despite their long-time tension, had treated her better than the rest of the clan did during their latter years. The Hyuuga clan was one of Konoha’s strictest royal family. As such, there were so many formalities that had to be followed. Even with Hinata belonging to the Main family, she could tell a lot of the members weren’t fond of her. They only treated her with respect because of her status. If she had been born into the Branch family, she would have been a total outcast due to her inability to live up to the Hyuuga name.

Neji was different. He treated her far more respect than her father and sister ever did. They’d train together and have tea together, something she hasn’t done casually with her own family. Neji was concerned for her well-being.

That’s why it pains her to lose him. It could have been anyone, yet fate chose another precious thing from her. If she had it her way, no good person would have been stripped away from the war.

 _'If she had it her way, Sasuke should have died instead.'_ She secretly thought.

Deep down, Hinata holds a lot of resentment towards the Uchiha. Of course, anybody who would dare to ask her would be responded with a flat out shutter at the thought. Hinata Hyuuga was supposed to be a person of understanding and kindness. She was pure from outright prejudice, trying to live by her mother as her mantra. Wishing death upon Sasuke was the wrong thing to do and she knew it, **right?**

Therefore, it’d be appalling for anyone to suggest it. Hinata surely thought so.

Hinata watched her father and sister to her right. Her sister struggled not to cry, while her father stood completely still. She had a feeling her father, although very understanding of the situation, would lightly reprimand her younger sister at home. Hanabi, given her position as the heir, wasn’t supposed to be emotional. To her father, it was disrespectful to make any motion during a funeral because it was meant to be stoic and dignified. That’s why the rest of the Hyuuga clan stood still just like him. Hinata was the exception in the clan since she was seen as having a “weak constitute”. Even if they scolded her, she wouldn’t have listened because Neji meant more to her than to any of them.

Hinata completely disagreed with the Hyuuga clan’s opinions of how to pay respects at a funeral. To her, anybody could do what they want as a way to mourn and let their emotions out because it was the human thing to do. Neji was a human being and should be treated as one. It made Hinata sad that the Hyuuga clan was only upset that they lost a prodigy and reputation. None of them got to really know him during his time alive and only knew of him based on the village’s praises.

Hinata turned around and saw many were crying. Among them were Naruto and Sakura, both holding hands.

At the end of the war, Naruto had boldly asked Sakura out. She agreed, much to Hinata’s dismay. Turns out Sakura’s confession to Naruto before the war had been sincere. Since Naruto liked her back, he decided to be even more confident in his feelings towards the pinkette.

Back then, Hinata would have been embarrassed at her rejection but now she has moved passed that. Other things could have been worst. Jealousy during a time such as now wasn’t one of those situations. Besides, she was happy for the two of them. Sakura Haruno was a genuinely good person. She cared for all with her heart. Hinata was happy to see she was with someone who genuinely deserved her than running after Sasuke.

It had been no secret that the pink-haired Kunoichi had been obsessed with the Uchiha Survivor. She had stalked the guy during their Academy days and continued to follow his trail when they were a part of Team 7. While stalking Naruto, she had watched Sakura frequently make bento boxes for Sasuke only for him to reject it. To her, it didn’t make sense to put effort into someone who disregards the people around them. She may sound like a hypocrite but at least Naruto wouldn’t hurt the people who appreciated him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was very inconsiderate.

Besides, she knew from personal experience that Sasuke was incapable of not hurting anybody. She didn’t wish that upon her friends at all.

The sun was going down and people slowly left the grounds. Hinata was the only one left. She then slowly bent down to get closer to Neji’s grave.

“Neiji... I wished you were here. I wouldn’t have to feel so alone right now.”

It was true. She hadn’t felt this alone for a very long time. For one, She already felt uncomfortable at home. She also didn’t get the guy of her dreams. Lastly, the only one she considered to be her true family is now gone.

This realization created a feeling of uneasiness in her stomach creeping in. Feeling bile building up, Hinata ran to the nearest trash can. She tightly gripped the rim of the trash can and vomited the contents of her stomach out. After she was done, she sat down and pulled her knees to herself. She then cried again, this time between her knees.

 _‘Everything hurt so much,’_ she thought to herself. It wasn’t fair. Hinata had done no wrong. She tried to help those around her and rarely spoke out. _Why did she have to suffer so much all her life?_

She hadn’t even told Neiji what had happened to her. It’s been haunting her ever since then. She’d have random moments of that ordeal at times and she had no control when it happened. Being at this funeral and having a flashback was a mere example of it. Not that telling Neiji would take away her pain; however, she found solace in his company. When she opened up about having an inferiority complex as a Hyuuga under the Main Household, he had offered her tutelage. As a result, her skills in using the Byakugan have exponentially improved. It wasn’t just the physic training, but his verbal encouragement that got her far. If he was still here, he would have done something to ensure that she wasn’t alone and suffering. Hinata Hyuuga was in pain and no one could help her.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t hear the footsteps of someone approaching her.

“Hinata... are you alright?”

Hinata looked up and saw it was Kiba. He was still wearing the Konoha funeral outfit, is all decked out in black. He paid his respects like the fellow shinobi and left afterward. Therefore, she didn’t understand why he had come back now.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t be alright, so I came back to check up on you,” he replied, offering his hand for Hinata. Hinata took his hand to pick herself up.

Truth be told, as Hinata’s outspoken teammate, Kiba had known how emotionally invested Hinata could get. Having her brother-figure taken away right in front of her was devastating, as he could imagine. On top of that, seeing her love confession for a guy go to the dumps and with another girl **AT** Neiji’s funeral? Brutal. Shino was also aware, but it’s in Kiba’s nature to physically check up on her.

“It’s been a long day. Shino and I are getting food to end the night and you’re welcome to come,” he offered.

It was a set-up. Both of them knew Hinata tends to get gloomy by herself. They decided to go get food and drinks to help lighten the mood. That’s why Shino reserved a spot at one of Konoha’s izakaya, while Kiba went to fetch Hinata. They would have chosen Ichiraku Ramen, but they weren’t risking running into Naruto and Sakura. They didn’t want to add more burns to Hinata’s internal scars.

Hinata smiled.

“I’d like that.”

Hinata followed behind Kiba as they walked to their destination. Sneaking glances behind him, Kiba was checking up on Hinata. She had her head down on the way.

Kiba sighed then looked up to the sunset sky. He hoped that Neiji was watching afar and guiding him to making the right decisions. If there’s anyone needed right now, it would be Neiji Hyuuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m back!
> 
> I apologize for the very long wait. I didn’t think that you guys were into this, but I was very surprised to see people leaving their support. Since the current global situation has encouraged a lot of people to stay at home, I’ve decided to work on another chapter!
> 
> In this chapter, Hinata is finally grieving over her cousin. During the war, she was in denial and suppressed most of her memories. She was compensating by occupying her thoughts of the war, so she had no time to reminisce. Even when Neiji died, it was seeing Sasuke at the end of the war that pulled her into depression. 
> 
> I’m hoping that while I write, my writing style improves. Sexual Assault is a very touchy subject and I believe that romanticizing an offense is disgusting. I’m hoping to capture Hinata’s anguish in a given light, and realistically speaking (take away anime armour plot) these occurrences could occur. Sasuke is a tormented individual and is capable of doing heinous crimes.
> 
> I hope that this chapter has made an impact on you, readers. Do leave your support by commenting and blah blah blah!


End file.
